Forever dreaming of a bigger and better world
by theprincessjasmine
Summary: Belle is an attractive seventeen year old who had lost her parents in an accident. They never believed in her dreams so she always felt limited. When she met Volkner she felt alive again. But when their relationship diminishes she's left alone. Throughout her journey she meets a man with long green hair... who is he? Could he be who she's been waiting and searching for?


This Pokémon fan fic will be different than the actual Pokémon story line. It will take place in the Pokémon world and it will contain side characters as well. This will be more of a romance between my OC and some other characters. It will not focus around battling since I'm not too sure if I can describe that very well in my writing. I'm sorry if it doesn't follow the game/anime/manga properly, I'm not aiming for that. I'm aiming for an enjoyable romance in the Pokémon world. There may be a few lemons but nothing hard core also meaning that most of the characters will be 16+ even if there isn't any actual age in the series. I hope you all enjoy~ I know this may not be some Pokémon fans type of fan fic but I'm going to try my best so leave comments and tell me what ya think!

When I first awoke my mind instantly drifted to my current love, Volkner. He is the gym leader of Sunnyshore and I love him. He cares for me deeply and he is always there for me no matter what the situation. He treasures me and I could ask for nothing more.

When I got out of my bed I slowly shuffled over to the bathroom. I had a day of training ahead of me with Volkner and I wanted to look my best. The thought of being with him always sent butterflies to my stomach.

When I looked in the mirror after getting ready my wavy brown hair was left down and it reached my hip bones. I put in two berets to hold my hair away from my heart shaped face. I had large gray eyes, a small nose and full rose colored lips. I had a pale complexion and my cheeks were often flushed. The outfit I chose to wear was casual yet cute. I opted for short ripped jean shorts, folded over and laced up military boots, and an oversized wool cardigan that was buttoned up. It was red and contrasted nicely against my pale skin tone. I'm tall and skinny but I have a good sized bust and nicely shaped hips- from what Volkner says. I don't see it but it's nice to hear him compliment me.

I lived on my own since my parents passed away in a Pokémon battle vs team Plasma. One of their Pokémon used explosion and killed everyone in a 1 mile radius. It was tragic, but not as bad for me as most people would take it. My relationship with my parents was poor and empty. I was adopted and never taken seriously when it came to training Pokémon. They only ever let me have two since from their eyes I was never capable to have more. Now that they're gone I've been given the chance to be more than just the average trainer. I want to mean more and accomplish more in the world of Pokémon.

When I came downstairs I approached my two sleeping Pokémon on the couch. The first Pokémon I ever received was a Swablu. Since then she has evolved into a beautiful Altaria. She's strong and she also is the sweetest Pokémon. The second Pokémon I got was an Eevee. He is a grumpier Pokémon but he is strong and determined. When I met Volkner he had a thunderstone and he gave it to me so I could evolve my Eevee so I did. I always thought lightning Pokémon were beautiful so it made me happy to finally have my own.

I woke the two sleeping Pokémon who both looked up at me with pleasure. They knew today we'd be going out so I'm sure they were excited. I fed them both and headed out the door towards the home Volkner stayed at whenever he visited me.

On my way I passed by several villagers who greeted me with a smile. I'm known in my small town as the orphan. Yes I'm 17 but I still look like a child to most of them. They often gave me sympathetic looks and offered me food and other goods. I usually accepted considering I usually had trouble feeding myself since I normally worried about my Pokémon's health more than my own.

When I knocked on Volkner's door he opened it with an expressionless look on his face. It was off since normally he was quite energetic like his electric Pokémon. His golden hair was styled like usual and he wore a blue shirt and jeans. I was 5'9 but he still towered over me. When I gazed into his blue eyes I saw sorrow and regret.

"Hello Belle," he murmured.

"Is something wrong?" I blurted. I quickly covered my mouth and felt my cheeks blush. I didn't want to come to conclusions so quickly but something had to be amiss!

"No," he said plainly. "I…" he paused then looked away from my curious grey eyes.

"No Belle, we need to talk," he stated then motioned for me to come in.

My heart sunk as I slowly entered his home. 'We need to talk' usually never ended well. I've personally never experienced it considering I've only had a few flings with a couple guys. Volkner was the first guy I've ever been serious with and he was also the man who plucked my virginity away from me. I felt like I wanted to cry but I didn't want Volkner to see so I quickly looked down at my feet.

"I don't know how to say this… but I can't see you anymore." I stayed silent as I heard the wood creak as Volkner slowly paced back and forth. He stopped so I took a quick look at him. When I looked up I saw his sky blue eyes burn into my skin.

"Why," I whispered wanting nothing more than to just run out of this house, jump on Altaria's back and fly somewhere I've never been before.

"I love you, but I think I love someone else more," he murmured saying each of the words slowly, almost like he didn't want to hurt my feelings. How humorous.

I smiled slightly as I felt a tear run down my face, "of course you do. It was only a matter of time before you got sick of me."

I then glared at him, "if you were never serious with me you should have never done it with me. Someone's virginity is precious and you took it from me at only 16."

I felt more tears form in my eyes and everything became blurry. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at him again, "You're 20, you should know better." I then started for the door but Volkner grabbed my arm.

"NO! You meant so much to me… I just care about someone else more. It doesn't mean I don't still love you. I just had to tell you before anything happened with her," while Volkner spoke he got quieter and quieter until her reached a whisper.

"Let go of me. I don't care anymore just please let go and let me go. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm sorry but this is the only way," I blubbered as I spoke due to the uncontrollable tears. I felt used and even more worthless than before.

I sprinted out of the house as fast as I could and I finally reached my house in a mere 3 minutes. I sat against the door but he never came after me. After an hour I went to my room and packed a backpack with some clothes and the essentials. It wasn't too big of a backpack so I could only pack the essentials. When I went downstairs I put all the food I had and some other stuff in a box. I grabbed some money and went to the local shop. I sold everything in the box so I could have some more money. I looked around the town, there were a few villagers and it was peaceful. This was the town I grew up in… this was the town that I've pretty much known for the past 17 years.

I brought out Altaria and hugged her soft body. She was larger than the average Altaria so she easily carried me when flying. I hopped on her back and she flew up high. I took one look back and found Volkner standing and gazing up at me. I felt more tears fill my eyes but I decided it's time to move on from this empty and lifeless town. It's my time to shine and be something more than anyone ever dreamed. I'll show the villagers. I'll show Volkner. I'll show you mom and dad…

**So what do you think? It's a bit short but I thought it would be good to end it here. PLEASE let me know what you think. I've been having writers block with my other fan fics so I thought I'd start this one. Thanks and I'll try and update as soon as possible. **


End file.
